Brenda's Birthday
by xDreamkeeperx
Summary: For Brenda! Cuz it's her bday today!  Yayness to Brenda! I wish I could really get her the things we got her in the story, but I'm all broke TT Anyway enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo! Brenda's birthday is July 11th, so I wanted to make her something before I leave to Florida the day after her birthday (and I'm making her something else, too) So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the screaming that woke Brenda on that Monday morning in July. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to understand what was going on in Nikki's room, thinking first that Nikki was having another nightmare.

But upon hearing Sora's voice in the room, she wanted to shut her eyes and forget anything bad that might be going through her mind.

Still, she was pretty curious to know what was going on, so she got out of bed slowly and walked out into the hall, crossing to the other side and opening the door to Nikki's room.

It wasn't either of what was thought. Sora was tickling Nikki furiously, and Nikki's face was red with laughter as she tried to push him away to catch a breath.

"Tell me!" Sora was screaming, not letting go of the brunette under him.

"N-n-n-no!!!" Nikki choked out before breaking into laughter once more. "B-b-besides, s-she's r-r-ight b-b-behind you so I c-can't tell you a-a-anyway."

Sora immediatley stopped and whirled around, staring at Brenda, who was still half asleep, trying to rub away the sleep from her eyes. "Tell me what?"

"N...nothing," Sora began.

Nikki sat up and almost knocked her head on Sora's in the process. "He wants to know what I got you for your birthday, so that the cheap-o can copy off of me so that I have to get you something else."

Brenda nodded sleepily. "Oh. Okay..." Then she slowly turned and sulked out of the room slowly as if her Fruits Basket mangas were just burned.

* * *

It was without a sound that Brenda sat at the table eating breakfast. Riku was in the living room watching TV, and as she munched away at her cereal she could hear bits and pieces of Yu-Gi-Oh playing.

"Why are you doing this, Bakura?!"

"Bakura? Bakura is no longer here-"

Brenda stopped listening in and finished up eating and washing her plate. Then she walked out into the living room boredly. Nikki was on her laptop on the couch, looking up when Brenda walked in.

"Hey, Brendy!" Nikki greeted happily, headphones still on her head and playing the music from a music video she was making.

"Hey," the other girl greeted weakly. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Making a video and watching Yu-Gi-Oh, it's my favorite episode."

Riku looked at Nikki surprisedly. "I didn't know you actually watched this show."

"I did. This was my favorite episode."

Brenda walked out of the room and left the two talking, lokcing herself in her room with her mangas boredly.

"Is she gone, Riku?"

"I think so, Nikki. Okay, now back to before..."

* * *

**Ooh what secret could Riku and I be possibly hiding from Brenda??? Who knowwwwwwwwws...**

**I know :) Okay anyway, one more chappie after this... No flames --**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

Wednesday morning was deadly quiet. Maybe it was because Nikki was still fed up with the day before, and everyone was staying wuiet for her not to lose her temper. Tuesday had been so frustrating, trying to come up with something to do for Brenda's birthday, which was Wednesday.

_"Come on, guys, we gotta focus!" Nikki had told the group as they all sat around in a circle in the living room while Brenda was out at the movies. _

_"Yeah, we haven't come up with anything so far for Brenda," Shannon pointed out. _

_There was a sudden silence as everybody tried to think of something to do for Brenda's fifteenth birthday._

_"I got it!" Roxas finally screamed, jumping up out of his seat. "We can take her to 7 Eleven!"_

_Everyone had stared at him, making him twitch, trying to decide whether or not to sit down or stay standing. _

_"Y-you know...July 11...7/11...the...s-...store..."_

_"Roxas, stop talking," Axel mumbled, pulling on his wrist gently to get him to take his seat._

_"We suck," Sora said, burying his head in his hands sadly. _

Nikki sighed as she got out of bed and changed into her party clothes, trying not to disturb Sora, who was still sleeping peacefully on the bed. She chuckled, remembering how mad he got at Riku when they had a fight over what to give Brenda, and how Sora had come to her room all upset, raging about what had happened before he finally fell asleep in her room. She laughed as she finished braiding her brown hair, then quietly shook Sora awake.

"Get up," she whispered to him. "It's time."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Brenda rubbed the sleep from her eyes on the Wednesday morning known as her birthday. It was funny, she didn't _feel _fifteen, she didn't even feel alive due to the fact that she had just woken up. The other thing that was on her mind was that the house was so quiet. Usually she'd wake up to Sora, Riku and Roxas having a keyblade fight in the backyard, or Axel making breakfast (burning most of the food in the process) for himself while singing loudly, or Nikki and Shannon laughing at some cosplay skits online. Today, however, the house was quiet.

Too quiet for her birthday. This was getting depressing already, within the 45 seconds that she'd been awake.

Trying not to drag herself, she happily skipped out of bed and threw on her best clothes, running outside into the living room.

It was empty.

The whole house was empty, as not a single sound traveled through the house.

She found a note on the kitchen counter, Kairi's neat handwriting sprawled on the paper.

"Brenda-

Naminè and I went to the mall, Sora, Nikki, Riku and Shannon went to the park, and Roxas and Axel are out getting some ice cream. We would invite you and all, but you were asleep anyways. Later.

-Kairi."

Brenda's eyes were filling with tears. She couldn't believe it. They all abandoned her on her birthday, her own birthday! How could this happen?

She decided to go to the backyard where it was quiet and there were no sounds but bird chirping. Maybe she would pretend the birds were singing for her.

As she walked into the backyard, her emotions changed drastically in one quick glance.

Kairi, Naminè, Nikki, Shannon, Riku, Sora, Roxas and Axel were all there, waiting for her with eager smiles. Roxas was holding a sign that said "Happy Birthday" and everyone was crowding around a table that had a cake on it in the shape of a paopu fruit. Brenda squealed, and this time the tears definetly flowed as she screamed "THANK YOU!"

Axel held up a bag. "Lookit, Brendy," he said, gaining a glare from Nikki for using her nickname for Brenda. "We gotcha stuffs!"

Brenda wiped away the tears and took the bag happily. Looking inside, she saw a Fruits Basket onigiri shoulder bag, a shirt with Tohru on it, and the complete DVD set of Fruits Basket. She jumped and hugged everybody in the yard, happily giggling as she did. Roxas gave her a kiss on the cheek when she got to him and whispered "Happy Birthday. I had an idea for you, originally but-"

"Roxas!" Shannon scolded.

Brenda laughed. "Well, let's get to the cake!!! Um, is there an actual paopu fr-"

"No," Riku laughed, grabbing Shannon's hand. "I wish, though..."

"Okay," Brenda said, cutting everybody and herself a piece. "Thank you guys soooo much!"

"How could we not do it?" Roxas said It's _your_ birthday, Brenda. You deserve it."

* * *

**Hehe, hope ya like, Brenda! Oh and the presents in the story- they're real, I have the eBay links to them if you want to see them Anyways...yeah no flames and happy bday Brenda!!! **


End file.
